RTD: Similar Pairings
Runther Similar Couples 'Freddie/Sam (iCarly)' *Freddie (Rocky) is studious and smart *Sam (Gunther) is often rude to others *Sam is blonde (Gunther) and Freddie is a brunette (Rocky) *Sam (Gunther) is very outgoing and fun, and often likes to tease Freddie (Rocky) *Sam and Freddie tease each other playfully like Rocky and Gunther. 'Tori/Robbie (VicTORIous)' *Tori (Rocky) is a sweet brunette. *Robbie (Gunther) is unpopular. *Robbie (Gunther) is in love with Cat (Cece). *A lot of people, mainly the Cabbie (Gece) fans, think this won't happen because they don't interact as much as Cabbie (Gece) do. *Robbie (Gunther) often annoys people . 'Beck/Jade (VicTORIous)' *Jade (Gunther) is mean and likes to tease people *Beck (Rocky) is the nice, calm and gentle one *Bade is one of the most popular pairings on Victorious, much like Runther. *Runther (Rocky/Gunther) and Gece (Gunther/Cece) are main rivals, like Bade (Beck/Jade) and Bori (Beck/Tori). 'Drake/Mindy (Drake and Josh)' *Mindy (Gunther) often teases Drake (Rocky) *Drake (Rocky) is shown to be a singer *Mindy (Gunther) is rich *Drake (Rocky)has had lot of crushes 'Gabe/Jo''' '(Good Luck Charlie) *Jo (Gunther) and Gabe (Rocky) constantly fight *Jo (Gunther) probably shows her affection for Gabe (Rocky) by teasing '''Miley/Jake (Hannah Montana) *Miley and Jake bicker a lot, much like Rocky and Gunther *Jake can be a little nerdy sometimes, like Rocky 'Chad/Sonny (Sonny With A Chance)' *They constantly make fun of each other, much like Rocky and Gunther *Chad is obnoxious and blonde (Gunther) *Sonny (Rocky) is a sweet brunette, who knows how to handle Chad (Gunther) sometimes 'Justin/Alex (Wizards of Waverly Place)' *Justin is studious and responsible like Rocky *Alex can be mean sometimes, but she can also be nice, like Gunther *Justin is constantly making sure he does well in class (At the layer or at school) and is smart just like Rocky. 'Ron/Hermione (Harry Potter)' *Hermione (Rocky) is very smart *Hermione and Ron constantly bicker, like Rocky and Gunther *They fight a lot, but care about each other *Ron/Hermione and Rocky/Gunther are always flirting, in other words bickering *Like with Runther and GeCe there are big arguments between the Romione (Ron/Hermione) fans with the Dramione (Draco/Hermione) fans. *Dramione (GeCe) is Romione's (Runther's) main rival, and is the most popular couple in the series. 'Ryan/Gabriella (High School Musical)' *Ryan (Gunther) is white, and Gabriella (Rocky) is black *Gabriella (Rocky) is nice while Ryan (Gunther) is mean *They are opposites 'Raven/Beast Boy (Teen Titans)' *Raven (Gunther) often mocks Beast Boy (Rocky) *Raven (Gunther) and Beast Boy (Rocky) are polar opposites *Beast Boy (Rocky) often gets irritated by Raven (Gunther) *Raven (Gunther) does indeed care about Beast Boy (Rocky) *Beast Boy (Rocky) and Raven (Gunther) do get along sometimes 'Echo/Derby (Mr.Young)' *Echo (Rocky) is intelligent. * Derby (Gunther) isn't very smart. *Echo (Rocky) and Derby (Gunther) do annoy eachother but the get along sometimes. * Derby (Gunther) is unpopular. * Echo (Rocky) is sweet and caring brunette. * Derby (Gunther) is the funny character. Tynka Similar Couples 'Freddie/Sam (iCarly)' *They are both opposites, like Sam and Freddie *Tinka (Sam) is Blonde. *Ty (Freddie) has brown hair. *They went on a date once. *Tinka (Sam) can be rude to people. *Like Sam, Tinka has been depicted as being strong, or making others fear her. 'Andre/Jade (VicTORIous)' *Jade(Tinka) is mean and likes to tease people. *Jade (Tinka) teases others, but hardly Andre (Ty). *Andre(Ty) has had many girlfriends throughout the series. *Andre(Ty) has had some interest in Jade (Tinka). *This is one of the most supported couples on the show. 'Zack/Maya (Suite Life On Deck)' *Zack have had many relationships during the show, who only lasted for one episode like Ty, but in the 3rd season he realized that he loves Maya. In season 3 Ty may realize that he loves Tinka. 'Zeke/Sharpay (High School Musical)' *They are opposites. *Sharpay is mean and loves fashion, like Tinka. *Zeke is calm and popular, like Ty. *Tinka (Sharpay) is Blonde. *Zeke (Ty) has brown hair. *Tinka (Sharpay) is rich. *Zeke has interest in Sharpay. 'Robin/Starfire (Teen Titans)' *Robin (Ty) has strong feelings for Starfire (Tinka) *Starfire (Tinka) can be quite awkward *Robin (Ty) can be toned and playful *Starfire (Tinka) often confuses others *Robin (Ty) cares about others *Starfire (Tinka) originally didn't have any friends *Robin (Ty) can be stubborn *Starfire (Tinka) cares about Robin (Ty) 'Fletcher/Olive (A.N.T Farm)' *The are opposites. DeCe Similar Couples 'Freddie/Sam (iCarly)' *Freddie (Deuce) seems to be very good at technology and cameras *Freddie (Deuce) has dark brown hair *Freddie (Deuce) and Sam (CeCe) has been longtime friends *Sam (CeCe) loves to tease Freddie (Deuce). 'Adam/Ivy (Mr.Young)' *Adam (Deuce) is smart. *Ivy (CeCe) can be airheaded. *Adam (Deuce) and Ivy (CeCe) do care about eachother * Ivy (CeCe) often teases Adam (Deuce). * Adam (Deuce) is the boyfriend of Echo (Dina). *Ivy (CeCe) is often self-absorbed. 'Raven/Beast Boy (Teen Titans)' *Raven (Deuce) can be quite sneaky *Beast Boy (CeCe) is quite outgoing *Raven (Deuce) does indeed care about Beast Boy (CeCe) *Beast Boy (CeCe) and Raven (Deuce) do get along sometimes 'Jacob/Bella (The Twilight Saga)' *Bella (Cece) and Jacob (Deuce) has been friends for a long time *Jacob (Deuce) is there for Bella (Cece) when she's in need 'Lilly/Oliver (Hannah Montana)' *Lilly (Cece) sometimes makes fun of Oliver (Deuce) and calls him names *Both Lilly (Cece) and Oliver (Deuce) are best friends with Miley (Rocky) *Lilly (Cece) and Oliver (Deuce) are also good friends with Miley's (Rocky's) big brother Jackson (Ty)